Here You Come Again
by XrhiaX
Summary: A oneshot following Lexie and Mark's little chat last episode. A nice little sotry for all you Slexie Lovers out there, clinging to the old sparks of the fire, hoping that Lexie grows up and tells Alex to stuff himself. Mark and Lexie Pairing, Obviously.


Sitting on the floor, staring at the wooden door wasn't as fun as Lexie thought. She laughed at herself, watching the door intently. She was hoping it would open, and Teddy would walk out. Then she'd have an excuse to get angry at him. She thought to herself; Why did she want to be angry at him. It made Lexie think of a song.

* * *

'_Here you come again_

_Just when I've begun to get myself together_

_You waltz right in the door_

_Just like you've done before_

_And wrap my heart 'round your little finger'_

_

* * *

_

She knew why she wanted to be mad at him. In less than a minute he'd managed to make her fall for him again. She was trying, just like he said he was, to not love him.

Lexie pulled herself slowly up to her feet. She approached the door with all the pride, or courage, or dignity she could fake. Her fist tapped the door shakily. For a moment she wondered if he'd heard it. But alas, he opened the door in a grey t-shirt and jeans. It oddly resembled the night that drew them together in the first place. If that night hadn't happened, she knew she'd have saved herself a lot of hurt. She'd also have missed out on so much fun, emotion and passion.

"Mark," Lexie breathed.

"Lexie," he answered, in the same nervous tone.

"I … I drove over here with a long speech memorized, and I sat on the floor for an hour staring at the door … and now I can't remember what I was going to say," Lexie smiled shakily, pressing her fingers to the doorframe.

* * *

'_Here you come again_

_Just when I'm about to make it work without you_

_You look into my eyes_

_And lie those pretty lies_

_And pretty soon I'm wonderin' how I came to doubt you'_

_

* * *

_

Mark smiled back. That deep smile, with the emotion that ice-cream-comfort-eating lacks. "I spent the last hour wondering whether you were going to come over. I'm kind of pissed actually that I didn't even check," he sighed.

Lexie laughed unsurely. There was a long silence before she spoke again. "I … I don't know what you want me to do … or say. I don't- I don't know how to answer to that, Mark."

Mark nodded, looking down. "Yeah …" he pulled a faint smile, at the fact that she came over, despite her uncertainty.

"Did you mean it?" Lexie gave him a look that showed all her fears. She was afraid that he was playing that game boys played in High school. The one where they ask you on a date and stand you up. Or that he was having a spur-of-the-moment lust for sex, and no-one else would climb into his bed.

"I meant it, Lexie," Mark admitted, taking a step towards her. "I'm in love with you. More than I ever thought I could be,"

He might as well have been shirtless. His presence could make her weak at the knees.

* * *

'_All you have to do is smile that smile_

_And there go all my defenses_

_Just leave it up to you and in a little while_

_You're messin' up my mind and fillin' up my senses_

_

* * *

_

_'Here you come again_

_Lookin' better than a body has a right to_

_And shakin' me up so that all I really know_

_Is here you come again ..._

_And here I go'_

_

* * *

_

"I've been trying not to love you too. It's … It's not working," Lexie breathed quietly, glancing down. "I told Alex that … that as much as I wanted it to, it wasn't going to work with us,"

Mark craned his neck over to smell Lexie's hair. "Really," he smirked.

Lexie laughed. He knew her too well. "No." she swallowed. "I told him I was going out to buy groceries."

Mark smiled. "The blonde is weird,"

"It was for Alex. The Izzie thing was just … I mean, she's a model. _Was _a model." Lexie shook her head, and touched his hand with hers. It was almost like electricity.

"Models are trampy." Mark leaned over further and whispered in her ear. "They're worse than hookers – they don't even do anything, they just let people take pictures of them offering what they know they're not going to give."

"And you would know because--,"

"Because I lived in New York for seven years,"

Lexie breathed a wispy laugh. "Mark," she whispered.

"Mm?" he mumbled in reply.

"What are we doing?" Lexie asked unsurely.

* * *

'_All you have to do is smile that smile_

_And there go all my defenses_

_Just leave it up to you and in a little while_

_You're messin' up my mind and fillin' up my senses_

_

* * *

_

_Here you come again_

_Lookin' better than a body has a right to_

_And shakin' me up so that all I really know_

_Is here you come again ..._

_And here I go'_

_

* * *

_

"Nothing yet," Mark answered.

He was right. She was really just touching his hand. That was kind of it. "But what if we … I just …" Lexie paused, with absolutely no clue what she was trying to say. Luckily Mark had a clue.

"You're asking about Karev, right?" Mark asked.

Lexie nodded. "Izzie's already hurt him."

Mark nodded sadly. He hated to see her so upset. She hated to be the bad guy, or do something morally wrong. Having said that, he wasn't about to give up on what Callie had called his one true love, for Karev, who he barely knew.

"Let's be Anne Frank again," Mark smiled warmly, finally letting his cheek touch hers.

Lexie smiled. It was so inviting. "Only if you help me hook up Alex and Reed."

Mark groaned a little bit.

"Come on, you owe me; you slept with Addison, Teddy _and _Reed since we broke up. I just slept with Alex," Lexie smirked, whispering in his ear.

Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

"Don't mention him right now. This is just us," Mark let his hand trail up her arm, until it rested on her shoulder. His arms moved into a passionate hug, both arms wrapped around her in the doorway.

The only things they hadn't done yet were kiss and have sex. At least, that night anyway.

Lexie sighed. "I Love you too," she admitted. This made Mark smile.

He turned his head and pressed his lips softly to hers. It was just that for a few seconds, until Lexie lifted her hand to his cheek, and deepened the kiss. They parted for a second, before kissing again. Mark took a step back, slowly, taking Lexie with him. He was going to close the door behind them.

He kicked the door shut, and sealed out the rest of the world. The rest of that night was just what he'd called it. It was just them.

* * *

'_Here, You, Come again, and here I Go._

_Here I go'_

_

* * *

_

Awww Lovely. I listened to Dolly Parton singing this song over and over again to write this song. It's_ 'Dolly Parton - Here you come again' _If the Taylor Swift one comes up on Youtube, that's not it. It doesn't do any justice to Dolly's version.

Reviews are a lovely gesture in reply to stories, so if you feel like telling me something, feel free to click the below button. :-) thanks for reading.


End file.
